To Love, a LokiXSigyn fic
by Mrs.Volterra
Summary: Loki and Sigyn were destined to fall in love, get married, and have a very...different life. Follow the couple as it goes from Pre-Thor, to the aftermath of Loki's actions in Avengers. Mature for later lemons ;
1. Chapter 1

Loki smiled. It was one of the two times of the year where Sigyn was allowed to visit for a brief period of time. They were still courting, but soon they would be wed and would live together. Her father as well as his own had given them their blessing.

"How do you feel, Loki?" His brother, Thor asked with a grin. "Excited to get into the bed with her?"

Loki rolled his light green-blue eyes, but a faint blush appeared on his high, pale cheekbones. He laughed nervously, it was true; he'd only been allowed to kiss her once on the lips so far, but when they were married, they were free to do whatever they pleased. But he did need to talk to Sigyn about something that had been troubling him.

"Only if she'll have me." He replied a bit deviously. Of course Sigyn would have him. She was the one he often had to hold back from attacking him again with her body. And once, in fact she had managed to "persuade" him, and they broke another rule…

"Ah, well until then, I hope you enjoy her visit."

"Thank you, Thor, I shall."

His older brother smiled warmly at him, pleased that he had found a suitable companion finally.

"Loki Odinson!" He turned at the call, nodding slightly when he realized it was his soon-to-be father-in-law, Dacriss. The thin, reedy man beckoned him over.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you ready to see Sigyn?"

"Yes, sir, of course."

Dacriss gestured to the golden door that was closest to him, and it promptly opened, revealing two bulky guards, and a beautiful young woman between them.

Sigyn was, by far, one of the most spectacular creatures Loki had set eyes on. Her silky brown tresses fell to her back, waving down elegantly. She had pale, creamy skin, not unlike Loki's, that was incredibley soft. However, there was a flush of color on her high cheekbones that affirmed the liveliness in her bright, saphire eyes. There was an undeniable sweetness and innocent air that surrounded her, but she still had a lethal edge to her.

"Loki, darling?" Her light, charasmatic voice asked gently. A soft smile brightened her features.

He swallowed. "Sigyn, my love."

"It has been a very long time since we last met." She crossed over to him, waving the guards away. She placed her hand on his cheek and held it there. He made no move to take it away from his face.

"Yes, dearest. Far too long." This delighted her and she planted a kiss on his other cheek, leaving almost, a tingling sensation.

"But my last visit until we are joined together forever."

Loki nodded, feeling the utmost content. Sigyn always made him feel at ease.

"Well, Father, it seems that my time with Loki is short, so I shall make the most of it. We shall see you at dinner?"

"Yes, Sigyn, at dinner."

The couple left to go up to Loki's selected housing space. There was a huge bed in the centre, which both looked at longingly. But they settled together on a large couch on which Sigyn sprawled across Loki's body. They remained tangled while they spoke.

"I missed you more than you could ever believe, my Sigyn." He breathed into her ear delicately. She squirmed in his arms with pleasure.

"The same is goes for you, Loki. I can't sleep at night without wanting to see you, wanting you to-"

"We can't." He snapped, a little harshly as he cut her off, getting off the couch abruptly. "Not before the wedding."

Sigyn got up, looking a bit dishelved. "No need to be so upset, though, Loki."

"But you keep doing this to me!"

"Doing what?" She asked in a whisper. Loki never truly got mad with her.

"Keep...tempting me. Making me want to break all those stupid rules. AGAIN."

Her face broke into a sympathetic frown. "Oh, Loki, darling, I didn't-"

"That's it though! You never try to do it, but I feel like I want to take you. Every single time! How will it be when I'm allowed to, when there is no restrictions?"

She grinned, eyes darkening dangerously. "Then you can have me every day, as much as you want."

"You're a little minx!" Loki growled, playfully. He tackled her gently and pinned her onto the sofa. She squealed and giggled as he did so, feeling so in love with the man in front of her.

"I'm glad the wedding is soon." Sigyn sighed. "I hate how we never see each other. Ever."

"Me too, it's rather vexing. But still, I suppose it's like a test. A test to see if we love each other enough to endure all this time apart."

She nodded in agreement. "That's true. I guess I always thought that it was to make it difficult."

"Trust you to think that. Or whatever it is you do."

She laughed and punched him in the ribs. "I do too think! I just don't analyze everything that everyone does!"

He huffed and pretended to be cross. "I am the god of mischief! Hear my roar!" And with that he snarled and put on his war-face, which was, if Sigyn was honest, terrifying.

"Okay, okay, no need to scare your fiancé!"

"Oh please," he replied, rolling his eyes again. "You like it."

"Always trying to impress..."

"That's you!"

"Excuseeeee me?" Sigyn asked.

"You heard me, always trying to impress. And frankly, it worked, right?"

"Yes, I suppose it did. I impressed the son of Odin, didn't I?"

"Mmhmm, my dear little princess."

She frowned and pursed her lips. "Don't call me little! I don't know if it's a 'becoming a man' phase or something, but I am NOT little."

Loki burst into laughter "You're much smaller than me, though."

"Because you're a huge, scary god and whatnot."

"Yep, that's Loki Odinson!" He put his arm around her affectionately.

"We should head down to dinner, I suppose. Time has gotten away from us."

He nodded. "We should."

So the pair went down to dinner, where Odin and Frigga were to greet and escort them. At the table, Dacriss and Frosidaya were sitting tranquilly.

"Ah, there they are!" Frosidaya smiled warmly, "Loki, dear, if you'd like you may sit by me."

He accepted her invitation with grace, where he sat across from Thor and Frigga, and Odin at the head. Dacriss sat to the right of his wife, whilst Signyn sat right next to her lover.

"So, how has your family been?" Odin adressed Dacriss.

"Good, especially with the wedding coming up."

"Oh, yes, I can't wait for that!" Frosadaya exclaimed. She tended to annoy Loki at times, but she was very maternal towards him, which was a nice change, as Frigga usually favored Thor.

"Frosadaya, I, also, am pleased that Loki and Signyn will finally be wed." His brother said. He really could be a brown noser. Neverthless, he was still Loki's kin and he knew Thor really was happy for them.

And when he was married to the love of his life, all would be perfect.

**AN: Hope yall liked it! Plz read and reviewwww!**

**~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"This dinner went well, I think."

Sigyn smiled lovingly at him. "It always does, my prince."

He wrapped a long, wiry arm around her, pulling her lush and curvy body towards him. She looked up at him, and he pressed his lips to hers. He wished to kiss her more often, not secretly. They kept breaking these rules, so passionate they were.

"Loki, do you have any guilt over what happened my last visit?"

He looked away, feeling rather uncomfortable. "In truth, yes. We have broken the rules one too many times, it seems. If our parents were ever to find out? Let's just say I haven't yet seen the All-Father at the height of his anger..."

"But still, darling, I can't regret it! It was..."

"Amazing." He finished for her, nodding in agreement.

"I never knew I could be in love. Not like this. No one could have prepared me for this feeling."

"Yes. They all speak of how fantastic it all is and whatnot, but before I thought it was more of a forced thing, and ordeal. Especially for a prince."

Loki recalled the anxiety he'd had when his father was getting him ready to meet his future wife. Frigga, also, had heightened his fear at meeting the woman he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. Her parents had been nice, but that made him scared that their daughter would be spoiled! However, when he finally did meet Sigyn, she had blown him away by her politeness, sincerity, beauty, wits, intelligence…and so much more. She too had fallen for her arranged fiancé.

"Yes, I remember when we first met. When you walked towards me, and i looked straight into your eyes, and all I could think of was how beautiful they were. How handsome you appeared."

Loki grabbed her hand, small and delicate. "Soon enough, we'll be deciding names for our children!"

She laughed, beaming as he pressed his lips to the hand. "Yes, my Loki, we shall. And they will be adorable."

"Of course, with you as their mother."

"And you as their father."

They remained intertwined together on the bench, with pale, milky white roses growing plentifully around them. The moon was full tonight, casting several beams of light onto the lovebirds, though the dark of the night made the atmosphere more serene and tranquil. Sigyn gazed up at the man she loved so much, who seemed so vulnerable at times. She stroked his shoulder-length raven locks of hair. She tilted her head up slightly, and they began to kiss slowly and thoroughly. Somehow their tongues had started a dance of sorts, tangling up in each other.

"Sigyn," Loki groaned, her name a throaty growl in his throat. Her body instantly responded to his intimate call, arching against him, until they were pressed into each other.

"Sigyn, I think-" He repeated again, more intensely. She put her index finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shhhh, Loki. Don't think. Just do." She murmured, her eyelids closed. Her lips parted more as she began to suck on his bottom lip, biting slightly.

Loki pushed her off of him, glaring angrily at his future wife. "Stop it!"

Sigyn reeled back, the hurt clear in her crystal blue eyes. Tears started to well up, against her will, but it was in a woman's nature to be upset when their advances were rejected. Her lips, a moment ago begging for more, quivered.

"Sigyn," He whispered, the regret clear in his. "You know that it isn't allowed. You know I want to, but-but it's just better to wait. Don't cry, my love, please…" He caught a tear on his thumb, wiping it away, and held her close, rocking back and forth. "I love you, darling, don't cry, don't ever cry."

She leaned against him, took in the support, and breathed in shakily. "I know. I know we can't, they've said it a million times! But I just can't keep away the longing. Each day is excruciating."

Loki turned away, towards the many bushels of flowers, and when he held his hand out towards her once more, there was a stunningly perfect rose. Just for Sigyn. And she thought her heart would burst with all the love and passion and affection she had for her Loki. She held the bloom up to her nose, inhaling deeply. The petals had not a single flaw within them, and each tiny vein was visible. She watched curiously as Loki touched it with his index finger, and it briefly glowed blue, before fading back into its magnificent white.

"It's a charm," He explained to her. "As long as we both love each other, it will always stay alive and fresh. However, if one of us doesn't love the other, it will start to wilt and die. And if we both lose our passion altogether, it will turn black and crumble into nothing." He looked back into her wide eyes, seeking approval.

"That's lovely, Loki." She smiled, eyes shining with tears- this time happy-and blushed. "I never grow weary of each new trick and spell you manage to devise."

He grinned sheepishly. He had hoped she would like it. "Keep it safe, and always watch it so you never doubt my love for you."

"I would never doubt it, Loki. I trust you with my life, and furthermore, with my heart."

"That's a big responsibility for one as incompetent as me."

She faced him, shaking her head and looking confused. "You think you're so undesirable and worthless. I don't understand. ANY woman would be lucky to call you hers."

A peculiar expression crossed his face. "With a brother such as Thor? His might outdoes any talents I supposedly have." He hung his head. "I live in a shadow from which I cannot thrive from. Frigga loves us both equally, but you can see in my father's eyes that I will never live up to his standards, never be good enough to rule Asgard."

Sigyn frowned and touched his face, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Loki Odinson, there will never, ever be a time where I favor Thor, or anyone else over you. You are my one and only lover, and as long as you continue to love me in the same way as you do now."

Loki sighed and laid his cheek into her hand, whispering his next words softly. "Sigyn, you will always be far too great for me to have the honor of loving you." A tear slid out of his eye, onto her hand.

"Now it is my turn to tell you not to cry," Sigyn said, "Because I will have the privilege to marry you, which could not make me happier."

The couple kissed once more, and in his mind Loki dreaded the moment she would have to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

As Loki waved good-bye to Sigyn and her family, he smiled unknowingly. Only a month until their wedding, and they would be joined together forever. However, he still felt a hint of melancholy. Always that taste of brief happiness, then she was forced to leave again.

"Come along now, Loki." Frigga put her arm around her younger son. Thor sometimes called him "Mother's Pet" since she always liked treating him as a small child. Frigga was just incredibly maternal, and had enough love and sympathy to go around the Nine Realms.

"Yes, Mother." He paused. "Wait, I have a question."

"Yes, dear?" She looked into his eyes gently.

"Do you think Sigyn and I shall be happy together?"

She considered his query for a moment, then turned so they were walking again. "That is an interesting question, Loki. But I have my answer."

You will be very happy for a long time, that much I know. Anyone could watch you and realize that you both truly love each other. But only time can tell if your differences will ruin your relationship. But she is a wonderful girl and accepts you in your good points, and bad. I hope you remain with one another forever, because your father and I believe it was in the stars for you to be lovers. Is this the answer you seek?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, it is. Thank you, Mother." He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"My son, I love you and I hope that you know how much I wish for your happiness."

When Loki arrived to his destination (his room), he plopped down onto the huge bed that he and Sigyn wished to share, and ended up staring at his ceiling. He had put a spell on it so it showed all of the stars and Nine Realms. It moved, and was exactly proportionate to the universe.

He glanced around at his quarters. He never tired of the main shades: Green and gold, remaining true to his thematic colors. His helmet hung in the corner, the golden horns casting a slight sheen on the emerald cape next to it. In the bookshelf adjacent to his bed, there were several items from the library, all about Asgradian history or magic and spells.

A knock on the door startled Loki from his musings. "Come in." he called in a bored voice.

He raised an eyebrow when he realized it was Thor peaking around the frame.

"Yes?"

His brother walked into his room, looking around cautiously but curiously. Thor never really ventured into Loki's home.

He sat on the bed. "Just wanted to talk, I guess."

Loki nodded. "Sure. What about?"

Thor grinned. "You're going to be married soon! How does THAT feel?"

He laughed. Trust him to be asking about that sort of thing. "Well, you know…"

"Actually I don't. You see, I'm a single man. Thank the All-Father."

"I'm not wed to her yet, though. We have never spent more than a day together."

Thor looked at him speculatively. "You really love Sigyn, don't you?"

Loki sighed. "Yes, I do. I cannot even help it. She is like wine for a drunkard. It feels as if we were meant to be."

"That is good, my brother. We all want you to be happy."

"You were right," Loki said, facing Thor, "She is nothing like Sif, praise the gods!"

They chuckled for a minute or two. "Very true!"

"You must meet Sigyn, you will like her."

"I have met her, though." He looked puzzled.

"Yes, but on an entirely non-personal level. She is merely nice at dinner. If you get to know her, you will see how I have so much affection for her." Loki explained, grinning to himself as he imagined his Sigyn.

"Oh." Thor replied, "That is very true. But do tell me something."

"And what would you like me to tell?"

Thor dropped his voice to a whisper. "How did you ensnare such a beautiful vixen such as your fiancé?"

Loki matched his tone. "Well…it would most likely be my charm. Or our father's good judgment."

"The latter." His brother said, chuckling at normal volume now.

"Ah, watch it!" He warned, shaking his finger, "Don't piss off the God of Mischief!"

"But keep in mind, I'm the God of Thunder!"

"Yet it seems that I am the one to be married. So I impress all the ladies."

Thor appeared miffed. "One, as of right now. Unless you plan on having multiple mistresses."

"Of course!" He snickered.

"Well, I really must be on my way, Brother. Important things to do." Thor said, emphasizing the "important" part.

"Fine by me." Loki sniggered. "I'll be here, daydreaming about my current mistress and what we'll do once we're married."

As he exited Loki's room, he snorted. "Exactly what CAN you do with that pathetic little twig?"

Loki shot a spell at his brother, huffing when it hit the door.

"What a child." He muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was nearly abroad. 24 hours until Loki Odinson was married, and Sigyn became his.

All of Asgard was in chaos, as they all tried to prepare for the youngest prince's wedding. It was guaranteed to be a spectacular event, one that would be unforgettable. The last wedding that had caused an uproar as much as this had been Odin and Frigga's, which not all had been alive for.

The groom himself was cooped up in his room, trying to remain disconnected from the kingdom's craze. He sat at his small desk, working away at a spell book he'd only just gotten from the library. It was safe to say that he, too, was anxious for the next day.

"Agh, this is no good!" Loki shouted in frustration, throwing his arms in the air. "I cannot concentrate when everyone reminds me of tomorrow! As if it had slipped my mind!" A few moments ago, Fandral had entered randomly and spouted some useless nonsense about how Sif promised not to ruin the special day.

"She said she'll behave, but only for Sigyn's sake!"

Loki had been furious at each person who entered his private quarters unannounced, for not only did they interrupt his work, they heightened his growing fear.

He was not scared of marrying Sigyn, excited to be honest, but he didn't want anything to go wrong, and he was frightened that Sigyn would end up seeing how messed up he was at times. He was afraid of Sigyn leaving him after they were bound together.

"Father!" he called, obviously distressed.

At his son's summons, the All-Father appeared at his door, knocking calmly.

"Come in, please!" Odin raised his eyebrow at Loki's frazzled state.

"What is it that you called me for, Loki?"

His youngest son sighed. "It is as if everyone seeks to aggravate me!"

Odin remained passive. "And how is that?"

"They come into my room without permission, shout stupid things at me, and try to cause even more anxiety about tomorrow."

The All-Father patted Loki's shoulder soothingly. "It is alright, my boy. They are merely excited that you are to be wed so very soon. You must learn to focus even with these distractions."

Loki glanced away, and then looked back at his father. "Yes, that is true. Thank you."

"But I shall make an announcement."

The ends of Loki's mouth lifted up into a small smile. "That would be most appreciated, All-Father."

"Tomorrow will be fine, Loki, do not worry."

After Odin had left, Loki continued working, trying to devise some new spells. Though most found it rather difficult, it seemed it was in his blood. The incantations upon his lips flowed as freely as words did from the most talented poet. But alas, even the most talented needed a break.

Loki collapsed onto his large bed, letting the breath whoosh out of his tired body.

"Tomorrow I shall be a married man…" He muttered to himself, then shook his head. That was a good thing. Right?

He grinned as he thought of Sigyn, how beautiful she would look. As per tradition, he hadn't seen the dress yet, but he knew it would be a sight to see. And after the wedding and reception was over, they would leave together and- and-

Loki rolled over on his stomach, throwing his face into the many cushions. He had completely forgotten! How on Earth did he not remember the fact that it was his job tomorrow night to blow Sigyn away with his…assets and skills…in a bed at least this size.

"Give me strength…" He sighed. Good gods, he may be incredibly intelligent, but at times, he could be stupid! Of all things to forget…

But in his head, he wondered. Shouldn't he be happy that they could finally sleep together? He needed to relax. This was the love of his life. He'd never get another chance to do it with her for the first time. It was going to be perfect, he vowed it. It would be UNforgettable.

Loki cleared his mind, went back to his desk, and then dove back into the complex and diverse world of magic.

"Master Loki?" A voice called from the hall.

He glanced up, frowning at the thin, reedy timbre.

"What? And who is it?" He recognized the feminine tone, if you could call it that.

"It is me, Talcia."

The prince groaned, rolling his eyes. "Go away, I order you."

The door opened, and a small girl slipped through the doorway. Loki snarled lightly. "Talcia, I am busy. Would you please leave me in peace?"

"The All-Father says I am to distract you from being so anti-social."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You are my mentor, after all."

Loki appraised his apprentice. With short, chin-length hair that looked like straw framing her thin face, she had a slightly superior air. Her eyes were olive green in appearance, which made for a good combination. "All right, distract me then."

Talcia thought for a moment, then sat on the floor. "I don't know. Am I supposed to act happy that you're getting married tomorrow?"

Her mentor chuckled darkly. "Everyone else is. Funny, since a good many of them used to push me in the mud and laugh in my face."

"True enough." She looked bored, but Loki knew she was listening very intently. They were surprisingly alike, with abrasive manners, a somewhat snobby demeanor, and a history of being difficult and friendless.

"I've just realized, Talcia, you've never met Sigyn before." He mused, "Sigyn is my fiancé, by the way."

"Everybody knows. And she has dimmed your wits if it took you that long to figure it out."

Loki laughed heartily. "Touché! You do actually cheer me up, little one." He reached out and ruffled her hair. She smiled a bit uncertainly.

"But everyone says she is lovely and kind." Talcia amended.

He grinned dreamily. "Yes, she is indeed. You will very much like her." Just as everyone did.

"Sure. What are you working on anyways?"

"Spells, of course. Magic. The usual."

She nodded, for that was another trait they shared; a talent and liking for the trade of magic.

In a way, Loki viewed his apprentice as a surrogate daughter. Since he was training her, they spent a lot of time together as well as experiences. They were alike, and he could understand her. He was quick to discern the reasons behind her ever-changing moods, could sympathize with all she went through. Talcia's father had died in battle when she was younger, and although Odin was alive and well, he often felt just as alone and neglected as she did without a father figure.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Not really," she replied nonchalantly. "I don't care, but I don't want to mess up, you know?"

"You won't," He assured her. "All you're doing is carrying a basket of flowers down a runway or whatever it is."

"A very long runway thing." She reminded him.

Loki shrugged. "Just watch me, at the end. I'll be waiting."

Talcia smiled. "Yes, I suppose. I do wish you well, Master Loki."

"Thank you, Talcia, that means a lot to me." And it did. It was rare for her to express her innermost feelings. He leaned down and gave her a hug. "Go have some fun or something. See you in the morning."

She hugged him back gently. "You're welcome. Bye." She walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

Tomorrow would be a very good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki sat up in his bed, running his hand through his hair.

Today was the day.

And he was overjoyed.

At precisely noon, Thor entered his room looking his absolute best.

"Hello, Brother. Ready?"

Loki glanced into the mirror and saw his sleepless eyes. "No, not at all. And do me a favor and fluff your hair or something so you don't steal my woman."

Thor chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of taking Sigyn from you." He stopped laughing as his brother stared daggers at him.

"Calm down, Loki. Today is a joyous occasion. Be happy!"

He snarled in reply, "I am happy!"

The huge, hulking blonde snorted. "You are acting like an old, crotchety badger."

Loki faced him, brow crinkling in despair. "I am not ready! This is going to be a disaster, I can feel it!"

Thor rolled his eyes. "Shut up, little brother. You have nothing to fear. Except how sore you'll both be in the morning!" He erupted into laughter at his own joke.

Frigga had picked that exact moment to walk in, catching her oldest son's joke and became horrified. "Thor Odinson! Stop it this instant! That is disgusting and I do not want any sort of talk like that out of your mouth ever!"

Loki couldn't help the snicker that slipped out. "Yes, Thor, do try and protect our mother's virgin ears."

Thor kept on laughing, at his joke, Frigga's reaction, and Loki's response.

Frigga looked even more frazzled than Loki, at this point. "Boys!" She shouted shrilly, "No more messing around! There is a WEDDING in precisely two HOURS!"

Loki cringed at the mention of it, and Thor looked ready to start giggling like a little girl again.

"Mother, stop acting like this!" Frigga's youngest son whined. "It makes me even more anxious!"

She wrinkled her nose up. "Yes? Well, you're not the one arranging it all. Thor, just go." She snapped at him, after he'd been unable to control the laughter once more.

"Sure thing, Mother."

He left, which deflated the tension that had risen up in the room.

Frigga relaxed. "Now, Loki," She continued, calm and cool. "Let me check that everything on your armor and cape is spotless."

He obliged, turning every which way until she was satisfied.

"You look very handsome, darling."

"Thank you, Mother." He said sweetly, almost in mockery of her.

Frigga started to get teary. "Oh, my little boy is all grown up!" She smiled a bit through the tears. "I can't believe, that you'll be-you'll be-"

"Married?"

"Yes, and I hope you're happy, my little baby." She was so upset that Loki felt required to give her a hug.

"Oh, Mother, it's alright. We'll see each other all the time. And you want little grandchildren, right?"

She laughed and choked on her sob. "Of course, of course. I'd best be leaving, Loki."

"Love you, Mother."

"And you as well, my son." She beamed at him, love and kindness shining through to her child. She, too, left, and Loki was once more by himself. Which was rather relieving, if he was honest with himself.

"I only hope I remain stable through this occasion." He muttered to himself, amused by everyone's insanity.

Loki felt the tiniest but of perspiration trickling down his neck. It was a lovely day, a good omen he hoped, and the sun radiated lots of heat.

It really was beautiful, the way they set everything up. White chairs adorned the lawn, already occupied by most of the guests, which included all of Asgard. The incredibly long runway he had discussed with Talcia stretched to the entrance of the palace, being a huge but narrow piece of white fabric. Almost everything was white, perhaps being the theme, since their love was so strong and pure. Large hydrangeas the color of Sigyn's eyes were wreathed all around the area, resting upon emerald leaves. There was also a few hints of gold that could be spotted, most likely in tribute to the groom's famous colors, one of which was in fact, gold.

Across the yard, Loki spotted a tall, agile-looking brunette, looking uncomfortable in the periwinkle dress she sported.

He sidled up to her, a sly grin on his face. "Sif," he greeted her silkily. "How nice of you to come to my wedding."

Her dark eyes flashed slightly, but less out of annoyance than the prospect of his latest challenge. "Loki!" She exclaimed, "How wonderful it is to see you!" He smirked. "And yes, of course, I would never miss it."

"Not used to wearing feminine attire, I assume?"

She glared. "Not used to wearing armor, young prince?"

"Not the kind you'd think."

"And what kind is that?"

He rolled his eyes, and pretended to yawn. "Well, as you know, what I apparently lack in the brawny, headstrong department, I more than compensate for in magic. So the armor YOU wear, which can eventually become worn down or dented, is nothing compared to the protective spells I have the ability to cast."

"Seriously?" She asked. "Whatever, I won't try and make you feel pathetic on your wedding day. However that poor woman was forced."

That did actually ruffle Loki's feathers. His fist unconsciously clenched. "I didn't have to persuade her at all." He snarled.

Sif smirked. "Really? Bribery, blackmail, or…magic perhaps?" She gestured towards his fist. "Go ahead, fight me. Give me an excuse to get out of this thing." She growled, referring to her dress.

He lifted his chin up. "No matter, Sif, I shall not humiliate you in front of all your…friends." He sniggered and walked back to the altar, where he was supposed to be when he was verbally sparring with Sif.

"That was a nice ego-booster." He grinned as he turned to Fandral, the only one of Thor's friends he could deal with.

Fandral raised an eyebrow. "Don't piss off Sif too much, Loki."

"Whatever is the matter? You had no problem being all rambunctious yesterday while I was working." A bit of steel entered his tone; he hadn't forgiven Fandral entirely.

"Today is going to be nice and good, with none of your usual grudges."

Loki sighed. "Just wanted to stir it up." A gleam entered his eye as he realized the procession had started. "Nothing like a little mischief, right?"

"No…" Fandral muttered, knowing Loki wasn't even listening.

Odin appeared next to Loki on the altar casually. "Are you ready, Loki?" his father asked as one of the Warriors Three began walking down the runway with Divena, a friend of Sigyn's.

Loki took a deep breath. "I've never been more ready for this."


	6. Chapter 6

Following Fandral with Divena, Soringjur and Trista (Sigyn's youngest sister) proceeded down the aisle. Next was Dorhmintheer, Loki's 4-year old cousin, bearing the ring he would give to his wife. He smiled when he saw Talcia, with the flower basket, wearing a pale green dress that matched her eyes. And he gave her a small thumbs up, and she grinned. She began to toss out azure colored petals.

The groom heard a few women sigh longingly when his "handsome' brother entered, accompanied by the maid of honor, Caristha. She was Sigyn's oldest, and apparently most favored sister. The younger brother nodded to the older as he took his place next to him, but as the tune started up and Loki's eyes slid to the entrance of the doors, he cared not of anything but the woman who was walking with Iwaldi placidly, down the aisle.

Everyone rose to their feet at the beautiful bride. They all smiled and gasped as they saw how stunning she was. His Sigyn.

She came closer, and he felt his heart falter at the very sight of her. The dress fit her lithe, yet curvy frame. It was tight around her torso, showing the smooth contours of her body. As it hugged her waist, the long skirt, bearing no decoration, fell across the ground, not dragging behind her, but merely flowing into the runway itself, so it seemed. The pure white was brilliant and dazzling in the Aesirs' sun, burning into our eyes that image, that reincarnation of true and flawless beauty. Her silky locks of chestnut hair was wrapped into an intriguing style in which every strand looked to be arranged in a simple but complex fashion. And a thick, equally complicated necklace encircled her throat, embroidered with large and small diamonds. It was more like a choker, though did not make her seem like a pet, but a refined goddess with a taste of finer things.

Those perfect eyes stared straight into his, and as she drew closer, he could see his awe reflected in the cobalt orbs. She looked fearful, in a way, that perhaps he would not like her appearance, that he would no longer feel love for her. But of course he would! He would love Sigyn throughout the decades, centuries, and eras. To the very end of time. And even after that, he'd still love her.

He spoke softly into her mind, _You have never been more precious to me, dearest Sigyn._

Her soft, full lips rose in a gentle smile. Chin lifted, she shine with a radiance unparalleled to anyone else.

Odin cleared his throat, but his lover and the man never broke their gazes. "Dearly beloved gods and goddesses, creatures of the woods, and those from other worlds."

"We are here, today, to unite two beings who wish to join in holy matrimony. They are Sigyn and Loki Odinson. Their marriage shall prove their value and love for each other. So as to keep this ceremony 'short and sweet' as requested by my son, the groom," Loki felt his face redden slightly. "We shall begin the recitation of the vows."

Odin turned to face the woman standing upon the altar. "Sigyn , you wish to marry the man who stands before you, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you promise to remain true and faithful to him through easy times, as well as hard times?"

"I do."

"And do you promise to hold him up in high value, no matter how unbearable his deeds are?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love him, forever, even when the odds are impossible and everything stands in your way? Do you promise that even when he is seemingly alone in the Realms, you will still be there for him? No matter the consequences?"

"I do." Her voice never wavers, never misses a beat.

As per Loki's request, as all of Asgard now knew, Odin did not go through all the usual traditions and timewasters, and instead, turned to his son.

"Loki Odinson, you of my blood and flesh, you wish to marry the woman who stands before you, correct?"

"Yes, I do." He locks his gaze with his father's, because there will never be another day or moment such as this. In which Sigyn and Loki bind themselves together, eternally.

"And do you promise to remain true and faithful to her through easy times, as well as hard times?"

"I do." Of course, of course he did.

"And do you promise to hold her up in high value, no matter how unbearable her deeds are?"

"I do." As if the perfect creature in front of him could ever perform a deed unbearable by anyone's standards.

"Do you promise to love her, forever, even when the odds are impossible and everything stands in your way? Do you promise that even when she is seemingly alone in the Realms, you will still be there for her? No matter the consequences?"

"I do!" His voice rings through the otherwise silent expanse. Everyone's breath seems to be held, seems to be poised. Do they expect him to pull a trick? To stand up and declare this was a huge, enormous ruse that could be viewed as one of his greatest pranks yet? Do they still not understand he loves her? Did they think he had a stone heart and was immune to her after all this time?

Do they not understand that in all the Nine Realms, she was the only one he valued and would continue to value for the remainder of forever?

No, he supposed they do not. And he pities them for that. For not knowing what he knows about love and the secrets of the heart.

"Then, I do bind you both together, as man and wife." He beamed at Loki. "You may kiss the bride."

There is the barest bit of a pause, in which they are trapped in each other's intense stare. Then, their eyes slipped closed, and their lips found each other, fitting together as puzzle pieces would. The kiss was tender, sweet. Joyful, longing, wishful, incredulous, inquiring, fresh, daring, and above all, loving. It was more than a kiss. It was a promise to be faithful. A promise to keep strong for one another. A promise to be the light in the dark.

A promise that now everything would be right in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

As the now-married couple stumbled down the runway like the lovesick fools they were, everyone else followed, laughing, grinning, hugging.

There were random shouts throughout the crowd.

"Long live, ye two!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"That was beautiful!"

"You look stunning, Lady Sigyn!"

They accepted all the compliments and congratulations with good grace, Loki smiling more than he ever had before. And the reason was the woman clutching onto his arm, as if she never meant to let go.

And he was counting on that.

"Let us meet in the Great Hall!" Odin's commanding, kingly voice impoded. They all quieted down for a bit, following their leader's orders complacently.

Loki and Sigyn stood at the head of the giant table that stretched to the entrance and to the thrones, chatting softly to whoever came up to them. Everyone took note of how Loki beamed with absolute pleasure, and Sigyn looked totally at ease. And still they were glued to each other, linked by their arms.

The servants were just serving small, meager bits of food, like cheese and olives on top of oval crackers. It was good, no doubt, but the much anticipated main course was one of the high points of tonight.

"Kristyne!" Loki shouted, waving over Sigyn's handmaiden.

"Yes, Master Loki?" The plump, rosy-cheeked servant asked attentively.

"A drink, if you please, for myself and the lady." He tossed his head in his wife's direction. "The best they have."

She bobbed her head up and down, always eager to please. "Yes, yes, of course, Master Loki."

The trickster's lip curled slightly as she hurried away. Kristyne bothered him the tiniest bit because he thought she was too much of a kiss-up to Sigyn, who deserved a respectful and faithful servant.

He felt a light touch on his arm. "Be kind, my love, she has done no wrong."

Loki sighed and turned to Sigyn, who still looked as beautiful as ever. He traced his pale finger across her jaw, dragging it down her neck and shoulder, to the end of her arm until he grasped her hand once more and pulled it to his lips. "As you wish, Milady."

She laughed, a tinkling sound that could bring a tear to his eye. "You humor me too much, Loki."

He laughed along with her. "And you expect me to be more kind than I truly am, Sigyn."

"You are kind, but you hide that behind the walls that guard your heart. Be merry, for there shan't be a day such as this again."

Loki pressed his forehead against hers. "I know! And I am, too, merry!"

Sigyn smirked. "You could have fooled me."

His lips pursed and his nostrils flared, then he grabbed her waist with his free hand, and they sashayed onto the dance floor. Sigyn squeaked then tried to keep up, obviously caught off guard.

His loud snigger could be heard by all as he leaned forward to her ear. "Is this better, wife?"

His stomach flipped as her breath faltered and mouth quivered. "Kiss me, Loki."

Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies, the Trickster, the Serpent. So she should have expected his reply, low and smooth.

"No."

Sigyn huffed angrily. "You're an arse, you know that?"

He laughed louder. "I _live_ to be an arse, darling!"

"I should have considered that before we began courting, I suppose."

Loki smiled, and couldn't help as his head tilted towards hers. "I'm glad you didn't, then." Their lips met, and they kissed, in spite of the wolf-whistles and surprised giggles that ensued.

They broke apart after a few seconds and looked around meekly. Some urged them to continue, while other shook their heads in mock-anger.

"Well, you look beautiful, just so you know..." He studied the ground, a faint flush coming across his high, regal cheekbones.

Sigyn did the same, as they kept swaying to the music. "Thank you. I had hoped you would think as much." They lifted their heads again, cheesy grins spreading across their faces. "You look handsome, all done up in your shiny armor!"

The dark-haired god lifted his eyebrow questioningly. "Honestly? I look like an ox, with the helmet and all."

She stood on her tip toes as she tried to touch the said-helmet. She shook her head. "No, it suits you. It looks intimidating." Then Sigyn whispered confidentially into her husband's ear. "And anyways, Thor's helmet has _feathers_ on it; there is no way he could fly, being so bulky. As for Odin? Ram horns, darling, ram horns. Yours looks much less silly, so wear it with pride."

He snickered, her words being all too true of his other family members. "Don't worry, I won't tell!"

She feigned relief. "Oh, thank the gods!"

"No, no, thank _me._"

She snorted at him. "Yeah right." She turned and spotted Thor, then waved him over. "Thor, be a dear and come visit with us!"

Loki made a noise in his throat that sounded like a dying animal. "Oh, hush." Sigyn said to him, swatting his side.

The golden-haired brother grinned as he ambled over. "Sister! Brother! How wonderful it is to see you married! Finally..." He murmured to Loki, though not being overly discreet. "Now comes the good part!" He winked at them both, even though Sigyn was glancing at the ground, turning beet red, and Loki was staring daggers at him.

"What? I only jest!" He clapped the pair's backs, almost knocking over the bride, if she hadn't grabbed hold of her husband.

"Thor, please don't push the lovely lady on the ground." Loki snapped irritably. Thor held up his hands, and backed away slightly.

"My apologies, I underestimate my own strength sometimes!" He laughed, causing the floor to vibrate.

Sigyn barely managed to stifle her giggle, but he still caught notice of it. "And apparently my humor and charm!"

"Yes, apparently." She responded in a silky voice not unlike Loki's.

The latter snarled under his breath, and edged himself in front of Sigyn. "You would do well to remember that she's married, dear brother."

Thor shrugged at Sigyn. "Being the Trickster, I'd thought he could handle jokes! I suppose only his own, right?"

"Only his own and mine." She amended lightly.

"Touché, sister. I truly do look forward to getting to know you better. If you managed to capture _his_ heart..." He trailed off, gesturing towards Loki.

She looked at the man she loved and smiled. "He captured mine." She said quietly.

Thor fell silent and dipped his head at the two. "Until later, sister, brother."

As he finally sauntered away, Loki let out a huge sigh. "Thank the gods we got rid of him! Are you alright?"

"Loki," She started, reprimanding him. "Your brother means only well. Perhaps his idea of funny is not quite like yours, so keep that in mind."

"Whatever. He has a brash personality, that often gets on my nerves."

"But he loves you..."

"Of course."

"Thank you all for coming!" Loki shouted to the crowd, all sitting at the enormous table. They were all muttering slightly, so he had to raise his voice.

"It truly means a lot to both myself, and Sigyn." He said, as the rumble died down. His wife nodded in ascent to his statement.

"It does, for I know some of you had long trips to make in order to get here." She added, in an even quieter tone.

"Well, anyhow, we shall have a feast in honor of the two of us finally marrying! We hope you enjoy the meal, since it is, apparently, from some of my father's finest hunters' and chefs'." He raised his goblet, filled nearly to the brim with dark red wine. "Let us drink and be merry tonight!" The god said, reflecting back on some of Sigyn's earlier words.

"Aye!" They all yelled back festively. "Let us drink and be merry!"

And long after the last guest had finished off the banquet, you could look to the center of the ballroom and see two lovers intertwined, as they danced back and forth, as if they were the only ones in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

After being guided, blind-folded, into a mystery room by a group of ten or so, the pair were left alone, as Fandral swung the door shut, yelling,

"Enjoy this night, for it is the start of many quite like it!"

This left a blush on both adults' faces. The enthused and insanely happy feeling slowly faded away, as they glanced into each other's eyes rather uncertainly.

"A drink, Milady?" Loki asked softly, gazing at the giant sapphires.

She smiled, a bit hesitant, replying, "Yes, thank you."

As they settled onto a huge, plush couch, with Sigyn leaning on Loki's long and agile frame, he waved his hand, a bottle of Odin's finest wine appearing. He poured it into two glasses that stood by, conveniently, the blood-red substance flowing across the smooth contours of the goblet. They drank in silence for a moment, perhaps a few more than that, and basked in the quiet, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward.

"You know, I love you." Sigyn said suddenly, if slightly with a fierce edge to it. "And nothing that happens tonight shall change that."

"I love you as well, and am glad that you think that."

"There won't be another first time, Loki, so-so let's not waste it." Her voice wavered a bit, and he pulled her close to him.

"You are right, as usual." He said with a grin, and that is when it begun.

Their lips met, probing softly at first. They molded around each other, until Loki's tongue slithered in, not unlike a serpent for which he was often called. They fought, their tongues dancing in a battle that seemed it would never be won, at least before Loki's hand crept to her waist, squeezing her side rhythmically. The other hand massaged her lower part of her thigh. She broke away, gasping slightly.

"Loki," She murmured, and grabbed his hand, placing it on her right tit. "That's better..."

He kneaded her breast as a baker would dough, causing Sigyn to pant with need. She pulled herself onto his lap, straddling him. Loki felt a twitch down below as her warm form pressed against his body. He pushed both his hands up her corset, until he was making her breasts spill forth from the confinements of her dress. He latched on with his mouth to a pink, perky nipple, suckling it and swirling it around.

"Ohhhh," Sigyn sighed into his ear as she unconsciously rubbed herself along his hard cock. "More, Loki, give it to me!"

"I'll give it to you, Sig." He groaned around the nipple. One hand slid off her tit to the underside of her thigh, spreading her legs a bit more. With each moment, Sigyn's breathing became more labored.

"The bed." She managed to stutter, and he swung her up, legs wrapping around him tightly. He pushed her off him onto the said piece of furniture, and inspected her thoughtfully.

"The dress has to go, dear." He growled, and lunged forward before ripping it off, along with her white panties.

For a second he stared, breathless at the most wondrous thing in all the Nine Realms; her beautiful, flawless body. Her perfect breasts pointed with the pert nipples, the long, silky legs splayed in disarray. The chestnut locks were thrown across her collarbone, hands stretched towards him pleadingly.

He then began ravaging her body, kissing and licking anything he could reach. Red marks started to appear on the pale, creamy flesh as he sucked it mercilessly.

"Too rough?" He whispered as she whimpered.

"No, but why are your- your clothes still on?" He smirked, though not meanly, and waved his hand, the armor disappeared, as did the rest of his attire.

And for a moment Sigyn, too, was left gasping slightly at her husband's toned and lean figure. Pale skin stretched taut across sinewy limbs, small shadows flitting on and off the flesh. His large, hard member stood erect, pulsing as it wanted Sigyn.

They remained trapped in one another's intense stares, silence broken only by heaving breaths.

"It shall hurt." He murmured into her ear, apologetically.

"So be it." She purred.

Loki placed a steadying hand onto her hip, and lowered himself forward to her ready vagina. He stroked her cheek once before his penis entered the pulsating warmth. As they both accustomed to his unusually large size, they kissed until he was all the way in. Her legs wrapped around his waist as to allow further penetration.

"Ohhhh, Loki, gods help me." She bucked a bit, pulling him in closer by his neck. He began to pull out, then push back in, eventually establishing a good rhythm. Push, pull. He thrust slower at first, but at her request, he quickened the pace.

"Loki, more, more, please." Sigyn crooned, shaking a bit. Loki obeyed, also grabbing a tit again and groping it mindlessly.

"My darling, my love, tell me if it becomes too much." He ducked down to her neck, sucking once more.

"Oh, my husband, never too much."

Loki laughed breathlessly, thrusting harder as his need became even greater.

"Sigyn, I love you so dearly. My love, my bride, I cherish you."

Green eyes met blue, burning with ferocious passion and yet endearment.

"Loki, I shall never be with one as loving and sweet as you. Forgive my wrongdoings, and I shall always be yours."

She cried out, arching her back as she came close to her climax. Tears wrought her eyes, the pleasure so strong and flavorful. Loki too came several moments later, spilling his seed into her warmth. Time stopped and they were the only things in all the universe that mattered. They trembled together, beads of sweat drenching their bodies.

The yellow light cast a soft sheen to their glistening bodies. Otherwise, it was dark. And quiet as well, except for their shallow breathing.

Sigyn lay beneath Loki, eyes closed, lips parted slightly. He leaned down and ducked his lips to her flawless skin, sucking on her neck gently. Her hands moved up to his own neck, pulling him closer to her heated body.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

Loki stopped nibbling on her collarbone, and said breathlessly back, "I love you, too." he could almost feel her smile against his sharp jaw. He moved so their lips met. She was so soft and kissable. his hands at her small hips, he squeezed and shifted so the side of his head was pressed against her ribs. He could hear her heartbeat, wild and rapidly accelerating. Then he went down even farther, his nose pressing into the lower half of her stomach.

Loki picked her up and set her so she was straddling him.

"Come on, do it." She sighs in his ear, her arms sliding further down his back.

He's the luckiest man in the world, to have this beautiful creature's love and affection.

And he intended on never letting her slip out of his grasp.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: New chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long... review, please!(;**

A loud knock at the door caused the slumbering newlyweds to awaken quickly, with the groom leaping out of bed, and the bride looking around, obviously startled with a sheet around her.

"Who is it?" Loki called suspiciously.

"Farnith, a humble servant of Odin. The All-Father wished to send a message to you."

He groaned. "Alright, come in."

Sigyn rubbed his arm. "Be nice."

He bared his teeth teasingly at her and she giggled, but stopped as the servant pushed his way through.

"What does my father want now?"

Loki laughed as he saw Farnith twitch at the disrespect he used towards Odin. "The Great All-Father requests that you meet with him in his quarters. He has some news to tell."

Sigyn spoke up, "And what of me? Am I allowed to accompany the royal prince to the All-Father's choice of meeting place?"

"Odin said it is fine if the Lady Sigyn does come, though keep in mind this is a rather serious matter."

"Oh, yes, and women, especially ones of my caliber would be unable to handle that I suppose." She retorted sharply.

"Forgive me, Milady. I thought being courted by and then married to the God of Mischeif would dim your usual resect for rules. At least that is what Maria says."

"Who is Maria and where does she work? If she does at all..." Sigyn's temper seemed to be rising quickly, and so her husband was now the one to try and steady her.

"Hush, Sigyn, the man wished only to deliver a message, not to upset you." He shot a narrow glance towards Farnith. "Correct?"

He bowed his head. "Correct." Though there was a slight edge to his tone.

"Then let us be on our way, dear husband." She smiled, relishing the word on her tongue.

"Yes, dear wife." He grinned in return, the two rising, somehow already clothed (much to Farnith's surprise), and liked their arms together.

"You may follow me, if you please."

"We do please." Sigyn replied smartly, prompting an eye-roll from Loki.

Each other Loki spoke into her mind, and sniggered as Farnith looked at him suspiciously and the prince pretended to look angry. "Did I say you could listen in our conversation, servant?"

"Loki." She warned delicately. "Perhaps that wine is still in your system?"

"Perhaps," He returned lightly, trailing off.

"So, to the All-Father's?"

"Yes." Sigyn smiled sweetly, already over the small rudeness Farnith had exhibited.

"So easy to forgive." Her husband murmured in her ear.

"So easy to begrudge one." She shot back, though quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You requested my presence, Father?" His youngest son bowed to him, after disentangling himself from Sigyn, who also swept into an even lower bow. Loki knew she never felt comfortable around Odin, because he would always be her superior.

"Yes, I did, Loki." He rumbled. "And hello, daughter." He smiled amicably at the young woman, who was now family because of the marriage.

"Hello, Father." She squeaked back. Loki rubbed the small of her back soothingly. He spoke into her mind again.

Don't be afraid, my love. She nodded tersely, and Odin raised his eyebrows at the somewhat obvious exchange between the two, but did not pry.

"You're here because Frigga requested Sigyn for some 'girl' activities and whatnot, and Loki, you, myself, and Thor must discuss some things as well."

The couple nodded together, and Loki spoke up. "Where is Mother?"

"She is in one of the rooms...I do not know which, it is often hard to keep track of her, but Farnith may take her there."

"Thank you, Father." Sigyn whispered.

"Most welcome, child."

Loki stayed in his father's quarters as Farnith led his wife out and looked wistfully to where she had disappeared. Odin noticed and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I am sorry to have made you two part so soon after being joined in matrimony, but there are important matters to discuss."

He dipped his head. "It is alright, Father, I have the rest of eternity to spend with my Sigyn, so however long you need me is not bad."

The All-Father smiled gently. "You are so very wise, my son."

Loki flushed and grinned slightly.

As Thor came in and they talked of possible allies and potential wars, he kept hold of his father's words, kept them close to his heart.

Though the day would come where they'd mean nothing but one lie and pretension among thousands.

**AN: Just wanted to say thank you for reading this fanfic and being so awesome. I hope you all are enjoying it! I'll update soon(:**


End file.
